


Without You I'm Colourblind

by orphan_account



Category: troye sivan - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Australia, Blue-haired Tyler, Bottom Troye Sivan, Desperation, Filming, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One of my first fanfics that I just stumbled across, Perth, Probably eventual phone sex, Smut, Top Tyler Oakley, Travel, We meet again, YouTube, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been almost half a year since Tyler and Troye were last together. Crazy touring schedules and video conventions mean that tension has reached its peak; neither of them can wait any longer. Sitting alone in the dark and wanting nothing but the feel, scent and taste of each other's bodies, the boyfriends are adamant that they have to see each other before things get out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a gentle tap on the door sends Troye's heart pounding into oblivion. Throwing aside his trusty earphones and laptop, he clambers clumsily to his feet, brushing off the remnants of his lunch (which he had half-heartedly picked at while waiting for his boyfriend's return). Skidding breathlessly to the entrance of the spacious -yet homely- hotel room, he throws open the door with a force that surprises him. But all he cares about in this one moment is the beautiful man in front of him; perfect blue hair falling into an effortless wave. Tyler struggles to drag his luggage and equipment in through the narrow doorway. A humorous huff of exasperation escapes his lips. 

 _"Til-_ " Troye begins, his words cut off and instantly forgotten about as soon as they  leave his lips. The smaller man carelessly dumps his things (including a multitude of expensive filming equipment that should really not be carelessly dumped in any way, shape or form) and easily hoists the squirming Troye up and over his shoulder before he can protest. Flopping down onto the luscious king-sized bed against the brightly painted wall, Tyler crawls on top of the stunning, dark boy beneath him, lips suddenly contorting into smile that would make the Cheshire Cat envious. 

 

"You precious little twink bottom _!_ " Tyler exclaims teasingly, causing Troye to pull him in closer to his own tall, lean frame and look him in the eyes. 

"I can't honestly believe you're here _!"_ Troye sighs, a look of complete and utter peace and relief washing softly across his boyish features.

The pair had had this planned since the very beginning of the year, and all fans know is that the two are meeting up to film the much requested follow-up to the video "Getting that tingly feeling" on Tyler's channel a while back. Little did any of them know that their OTP was meeting for just a little more than the filming of a new video. The pair had agreed to meet at Troye's home country down under, but in order to make the strenuous travel arrangements run smoothly, it was agreed that they would meet at a hotel rather than heading straight to Troye's family home. Troye traveled over to this hotel just outside Perth where he was to meet his lover upon his arrival from LA. They both plan stay at the hotel for the weekend -mainly for privacy's sake- before driving over to Troye's in Perth where they are to spend time with the Mellet family and film that collab. They both very much look forward to all of that but- and this was confirmed through their multiple Skype calls- the main event was here and now. It's been too long since the last "Troyler Time".

 

Upon seeing the look of calm flit across the younger man's face, Tyler decides to take advantage of the moment of vulnerability by firmly pressing his lips upon Troye's, breaking him from his reverie and causing him to mumble into the kiss. Instantly, the two men become reaccustomed to each other's bodies and flavours, both of which they had been lusting over ever since the last visit. It had recently become a common occurrence whereby either man had begun to feel very lustful and rather sexually frustrated at the lack of physical contact -meaning that they had to satisfy their insatiable desires through a variety of alternative measures. Sexting and phone sex, in particular, had become a part of that regime. Although nowhere near as effective as the 'real thing', it would turn them back on to a mind-blowing extent. Dirty talk, immense pleasure and unexplainable emotions always ensued... along with rather high noise levels, something that Troye had to work hard to keep from his parents. But, boy, was it worth it! 


	2. Chapter Two

Troye kisses back passionately while remembering all of those incredibly mind-blowing, hot moments, suddenly bombarded by an increasingly-intense thirst for the blue-haired man. Pulling away, he bites his lip in mock-seduction, and Tyler knows very well what he needs. 

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do." Tyler whispers in Troye's ear excitedly. 

Tyler rises from the younger man's lean body, giving Troye time to push himself further up the bed. Resting his head upon the plump pillows behind him, he can't help but watch in awe as the effortlessly-sexy man before him begins to teasingly unbutton his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Tyler expertly clambers over the younger boy's endless frame and grabs the bottom of his shirt. The brunette responds by lifting his arms high above his head and slipping out of the shirt. Month upon month of having to deal with such desires manually and alone, Troye finds his need for Tyler growing with each second that passes; he also knows that Tyler feels the same way because of the characteristic reddening of his face. He wants nothing more than Tyler to leap upon him and have his way; for him to do all those things they'd imagined when speaking over the phone. _All in good time,_ he tells himself. 

Pulling Tyler closer, Troye melts into yet another deep, passionate, hungry kiss. Still deeply engrossed in the make out session, Tyler begins running his soft, warm hands along Troye's sides, re-accustoming himself to the younger man's shape. 

"I've been waiting for this for so fucking long."Troye sighs with pleasure, his now-husky Australian accent somehow turning Tyler on even more. 

"Then let's make all that worth it, babe _."_ Tyler teases in response, raising an eyebrow. 

Both men can definitely sense that something has definitely changed from their last time together like this. And certainly for the better. Tyler notices a fiery, deep desperation take over the brunette's eyes, and he fucking adores it. They're both being driven wild through their lust for each other.

Passionately dragging his nails along the brunette's tanned torso, Tyler pulls himself easily into position over Troye's long legs; sparking fingertips dancing with electricity along his inner thigh. Reaching over, Tyler begins gently palming Troye's still-clothed member, his long-awaited touch causing the younger man's eyes to flutter of their own accord. Applying more pressure, Tyler feels Troye's dick becoming hard under his touch, signalling exactly how desperate his boyfriend is for him. He feels increasing discomfort inside his own underwear, but attempts to push that aside for now, no matter how difficult. 

_"Tyler, please_!"  Troye suddenly calls out, causing the smaller man to momentarily jump; further pressure down below not at all soothed by the desperate aussie accent escaping the Twink's lips. Tyler would normally love to sit around and tease Troye to no end. He would love to straddle the younger man, watch as a thirsty despair sets in and only adds to the taller man's submissiveness. But today was most certainly not one of those days. 

 


	3. Chapter Three

A sudden rush of adrenaline shoots through Tyler's veins, his heart rate increasing as his breathing intensifies. His body is telling him that enough is enough. With the pressure in his pants piling up, Tyler reaches down and begins hastily unfastening the buckle on Troye's belt. Peeling the brunette's tight-fitting jeans from his body and discarding them in a crumpled heap on the hotel floor, Tyler vigorously attacks his own belt with less of the care he showed towards his boyfriend. Tossing the remaining pair of trousers from the soft bed, Tyler rapidly removes his boxers before doing the same to Troye's. 

Locking his gaze into the one that has been absent-mindedly lingering on his, Tyler signals with a single finger for Troye to come closer. The younger man's eyes light up with excitement. Using the bedsheet for support, Troye pulls himself over to Tyler, obviously eager for the sensations he hasn't felt in ages. He's practically buzzing with electricity, and it's fucking hot. Dipping his head down, Troye slowly takes the tip of Tyler's cock into his mouth; it's not long before he regains past confidence and develops the perfect rythm that he knows Tyler always falls for. Twirling his skilled tongue around Tyler's tip one last time, Troye goes down on his boyfriend as far as he can, wanting nothing more than to please him and reap the rewards. 

Tyler lets out a low moan as pleasure fills his every cell. A blowjob has never, ever, felt this good. Glancing down, he watches as his boyfriend bobs his head rhythmically as he sucks him off, watches as he occasionally glances up and locks eyes. The brunette's already-tousled hair seems to be even more all over the place than usual, only adding to his natural charm. After a few minutes, Tyler firmly squeezes Troye's shoulder, signalling that that's enough. After a few seconds, Troye pulls off; not before he cheekily grabs Tyler's cock and slides his hand along it, causing Tyler to inhale sharply and shiver slightly. 

"Shit. Oh my god, Troye!" Tyler exclaims, characteristic grin and sense of humor intact. Glancing down, the infuriatingly sassy man sees Troye using everything he's got left to control himself, to refrain from touching himself. 


End file.
